


You Don't Need Any Reason

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cutesy, Feel-good, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Luke and Guy have a bath with Sorey and Mikleo after training
Relationships: Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre, Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You Don't Need Any Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend~ No plot, only cute.

“G-Guy, quit pulling!” Luke groaned.

Slouching over on his tiny stool, he had to wonder just how long Guy would wash him before they got into the bath. Normally, he didn’t mind the tall blond man massaging his scalp and working shampoo into his long fiery hair—and he actually quite loved the feeling of his playful hands in his flaming mane—but after so many training sessions and not untangling it, it was second to the worst of tortures.

Guy just smiled behind him. He had already scrubbed his back clean of the muck and dirt from their session earlier, and he had had the forethought to bring a comb along to work out the knots.

“Be patient, Luke,” he sighed. “I have to get these knots out or we’re going to have to cut your hair. And both of us don’t want that.” He held the comb in his hand. With shampoo all over Luke’s head to soften the tangles, he started at the bottom of the length. He inched his way up his hand, combing down through over and over to ensure that the tangles and kinks wouldn’t come back. “This is the proper way to comb long hair, you know? If you try to rip through the knots, you’ll just pull your hair out.”

“Oh yeah? And what about earlier when you were just pulling?” Luke grumbled.

“I guess when Sorey flipped you over with Heavenly Torrent, your hair got all messed up. Your hair is pretty thick, so there’s probably some knots closer to the scalp. Don’t worry, though. I won’t ruin it.”

Guy continued to work his way up Luke’s hair, and after a few minutes, he had worked out all the tangles and knots. He filled a little bucket of water, poured it over Luke’s head, and watched as the lather roll off his head. Once they were both clean, they made their way to the bath near the end of the large bathroom. Sorey and Mikleo were already soaking together, talking about training and the history of baths, when Guy and Luke approached.

“Hey guys,” Sorey greeted.

“It’s about time you came for a soak,” Mikleo said.

“Were you waiting for us?” Luke asked them.

“Sorey wanted to wait and see if you were okay after training today. After flipping you over, he thought you got hurt.”

“My hair did! You made Guy have to get all the knots out!”

“Ah, I knew I hurt you,” Sorey said. “I’m sorry, Luke.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Guy reassured him.

They took his advice. Mikleo let out a sigh and leaned back in the water while Sorey leaned against his arm. It was nice and warm, soothing to their muscles. But Luke felt strange sharing the bath with someone else besides Guy. He already hated the idea of others seeing him naked. But Sorey and Mikleo didn’t mind, and Guy only had to coerce Luke to get in by putting his arm around his shoulders.

“Are you guys still good for training tomorrow? We could even go get some lunch afterward,” Mikleo suggested.

“I’d be alright with that,” Guy replied. “How about you, Luke?”

Mikleo and Guy looked at their respective partners. Sorey had dozed off against him. Luke, too, was feeling so relaxed that he was swaying back and forth. Guy grabbed him before he felt back into the water, guided him to the ledge where they could sit and let the water unwind them.

“Looks like they were more tired than they looked,” Mikleo noted. “Sorey always pushes himself too hard.”

“And Luke never realizes that he needs to rest,” Guy chuckled.

He let the redhead rest his head on his shoulder; it was rather surprising how quickly he fell asleep in the bath, and it probably wasn’t good etiquette to sleep there.

Mikleo peeked at Guy and Luke from across the bath. “S-So, you two…”

“U-Uh, I guess so…” Guy’s cheeks turned red, then his ears, and then his entire head. “Just keep a secret! I don’t need everyone getting nosy about it.”

“Your secret is safe, but I do have to ask what you think is so cute about him.”

“W-Well, what do you like about Sorey?”

Mikleo sat up straight out of shock and embarrassment, but of course, he had to express just why he loved Sorey so much while he was asleep. After all, he couldn’t hear his reasons lest he would never let it go. He couldn’t let him know how he loved the way that Sorey’s smile shined like the sun and how his eyes reflected fields of green ready to sprout with all sorts of flowers. He remembered how they had found a dead tree with wildflowers growing on it once, and since then Mikleo couldn’t separate Sorey from them. And he was just so kind. Too kind for his own good more often than now, but it only made him more endearing. He wanted to hold him forever, breathing in even his scent from petrichor to sunflowers. He started tearing up.

“S-Sorey is just…so cute!” Mikleo forced himself to say normally instead of screaming it through the bathroom. And as quickly as he came up with only a fraction of the reasons that he loved him, he composed himself. “Why do you like Luke?”

“Luke…” Guy uttered. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t get annoyed with him sometimes,” he sheepishly admitted. 

That was true, but it was discounted as he thought that for all the fire he had in his stubborn body, Luke was a thing of beauty and passion. From his flame-like tresses to the jade color in his eyes, his heart burned for him. Not many people knew how to handle his abrasive attitude. He, however, knew that if the red-haired man set his mind to something, he would do everything he could to accomplish it. That was admirable.

“If I didn’t love Luke the way I did, I’m sure someone else would come along and probably reprimand him. If I’m there, I can at least keep him out of trouble.” He sighed. “I prefer it this way, and if anyone touches him, I’ll kill them.”

The way Guy smiled after saying that brought the atmosphere down to a most threatening one. Mikleo understood how he felt because he thought the same of Sorey. The two of them held their partners tighter and closer to them. With radiantly sparkling smiles, they weren’t afraid to dirty their hands if it meant protecting Sorey and Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't properly proof with my allergies going crazy...


End file.
